Matchmakers
by MirroredFragments
Summary: When they realize Sawyer likes Sophie, Trella makes it their objective to get them together. Oneshot, takes place after A Trella Love Story.


I was walking down the hallway as Sophie ran up to me, I arrived at my locker and started to take books and place them in my backpack. "Bella, you missed the episode of Baja Beach last night. Sawyer came in on the other side of the hallway with Troy. "Yeah, it was like our fifth date I think." He explained. Troy was reaching out to the locker when he stopped to focus his attention on me. He walked up to me, and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a while, but I didn't mind.

We pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes. "Hey." Troy said smiling. "Hi." I said blushing. Troy then walked back to his locker still smiling. "Hey cowboy!" Sophie said. "H-hey S-Sophie." Sawyer stuttered as Troy and I looked at him suspiciously. Sophie looked around to see what we were looking at. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked. "Nothing." I told her. The whole situation was just completely awkward. "So I'll just go. See ya later Bell!" Sophie said quickly as she left. "Bye S-Sophie" Sawyer said nervously. "That was awkward." Sawyer said as Bella opened her locker. "Yep, she's the awkward one." Troy said sarcastically. "Yeah, definitely the awkward one." I said just as sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sawyer asked curiously. "Nothing, it's just that.." I said shutting my locker. "You like Sophie." Troy said completing my sentence. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sawyer said nervously. "Look, Sawyer we know." Troy said closing his locker. "Yeah, you don't have to hide it from us." I said reassuringly. "Okay, okay fine, I like Sophie. But don't tell anyone, especially Newt." He said. "Don't worry we won't tell a soul." I promised. Troy just nodded agreement. "Thank you!" He said as he left. Troy then put his arm around me as we walked to class.

We were in Biology and teacher wasn't there. He went to go make some more copies and left Newt in charge. "Babe, I was thinking maybe we could get Sawyer and Sophie together." Troy said as he tapped me. "Are you sure? I mean, what about Newt? He still likes Sophie too." I said worriedly. "It should be about the time when he realizes she doesn't like him." Troy said. "When did you start doing things for other people?" I asked. "When I fell in love with you." He said as I blushed. "First, we have to figure out if Newt still likes Sophie." I said. "I'll go talk to him." Troy said. Troy walked up to Newt who was at the board explaining stuff to other students. "Hey, Newt." Troy said. "Hello Troy, what do you need." He replied. "Yeah I have some questions." Troy said. "I'm all ears." Newt said. "What is puberty? Do you like Sophie? What does the fox say?" Troy said quickly. "Okay puberty is something you should talk about with your mom. No, not anymore, and I have no clue." Newt said. "Thank you." Troy said as he walked back to his seat.

"He doesn't like Sophie." Troy said. "Okay." I said with a sad look on my face. "What are you thinking about?" Troy said concerned. "The Armadillo and The Cactus, he hugged her even though it hurt him." I said sadly. The teacher walked and thanked Newt. He then passed out papers and started picking partners for the project. He picks random people, and then pairs Sophie and I, Troy and Sawyer, and Newt and Pepper. "Umm...can I change partners." I said raising my hand. "Why? Bella please don't leave, I wanna work with you." Sophie begged. "Please, I wanna work with Troy." I said. The teacher agreed as Sophie sat down and Sawyer sat next to her. "You think Sawyer's gonna make his move." Troy said and I shrugged my shoulders.

It was already the end of the day, and Sophie and Pepper changed into their cheerleading uniforms. The both ran up to me before practice to talk to me. "Bella! You won't believe this! Sawyer asked me out!" Sophie said. "OMG! Sophie that's amazing!" I said. "Where are you guys going?" Pepper asked. "Lone Starcade!" Sophie said. "That's so cool, but I should head to practice." I Told them as I left.

I entered the locker room bubbly as usual to see the team just talking. I walked over to where Troy, Newt, and Sawyer were. "Dude, just be yourself and she'll like you for who you are." Troy said. "I don't know what to say or do I'll just be really nervous." Sawyer said. "It's okay, if she likes you she'll be okay with whatever you say." Troy reassured him. "So I heard somebody has a date with Sophie tonight." I said excitedly. "Yeah, I asked her in bio when my best friend didn't wanna work with me." Sawyer said. "I wanted to work with my girl okay." Troy said. "This is so exciting!" I said. "You guys probably won't be as cute as Trella though." Newt said. "Thank you!" Troy and I said simultaneously.

* * *

That night, Troy, Sawyer, and I were at the Lone Starcade. "I'm so nervous. This isn't gonna work." Sawyer said. "It's gonna work." I said. "Exactly, fifteen minutes from now you'll probably be head over heels." Troy said. "Are you sure?" Sawyer asked. "I'm sure keep in mind I was here a couple weeks ago, with our Quarterback thinking she was my best friend, and the next day I was kissing her." Troy said. Sawyer yawned in boredom, as Sophie came in through the door and sat down. "When this over and doesn't work promise me you'll leave it alone. And promise me you'll leave it alone if we end up together. Promise?" Sawyer said as Troy nodded. Sawyer then sat down next to Sophie as they began to talk. Troy then removed his hand from behind him, to reveal he was crossing his fingers. "You are terrible." I said playfully hitting him. "Yes, yes terribly handsome. Tell me something I don't know."

Troy and I sat at another table and saw Sawyer and Sophie hitting it off. About an hour later, Sawyer and Sophie were still talking. I walked up to them with Troy following. "Looks like you to are hitting it off." I said. "Yeah and then Fernan- yeah thanks Bella." Sophie said smiling. "Yeah, thanks." Sawyer said. "No problem, we know a match made in heaven when we see one." Troy said. As Troy and I left, we saw Sawyer and Sophie leaning in to kiss each other. You could tell that Sophie was excited when their lips met. Sawyer began to tell Sophie a story about feeding chili to a mule. I smiled knowing they were happy. Troy walked me home as usual, and I video chatted with Sophie and Pepper till around midnight talking about Sawpher's date. Sophie thanked me like a million times for getting her and Sawyer together. I told she was gonna get a great relationship.

After that date, Troy and I never left them alone. In fact, about two weeks later Troy and I were just three rows behind them at the movies. Now that I think of it we may have a problem. But, we just want them to be happy. I can't help but smile every time I see them kiss near his locker.


End file.
